Magnetic material is used to form components such as permanent magnets and soft magnetic materials. Magnetic materials may be difficult to incorporate into certain items such as fabric-based items and other items without creating undesirable visible and tactile artifacts. If care is not taken, the items into which permanent magnets and other magnetic structures are incorporated may be overly bulky, stiff, or unsightly.